


Dormstuck

by pleasant_grendel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Collegestuck, Dorms, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Homestuck characters take on a new adventure - collegiate life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormstuck

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the wonderful webseries Dorm Life which is definitely worth a watch. This fic is co-written with littlebearursaminor who doesn't have an AO3 account, but does have a tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

The buildings on campus seemed bigger, realer, and a hell of a lot more daunting as you and you friends find yourselves at the door step of their home for the year - The Hall of Friends and Fun (or, LOFAF) one of the freshman dorms at the College of Books and Learning (COBAL). 

Your friends begin to chatter, maybe out of nerves. It feels like you just graduated high school. Now college? 

“This is going to be exciting!” exclaimed Jade, a new physics major.

“I’m glad to see someone’s thrilled,” a Rose said coyly. You know she was more excited by college than she let on. She loves the idea of independence. Her psychology degree would finally give some backbone to her psychoanalysis of you and your friends...  _She’s so funny!_  you think to yourself. 

“Shut up, we all know you’re as pumped as anyone to do this shit,” said Dave, music technology major and aspiring rap god. 

“Well, let’s get going already! I don’t want to wait any more!” you finally say. You are John, John Egbert, a bright-eyed, hopeful biology major. You take your first step through the door. Your friends follow behind you. Together, you walk up the stairs to the fourth floor of the building. 

Down the hall, you see two guys standing by what looks like a lounge. 

“Are those the RAs?” Rose asks.

“I think so!” says Jade. 

You take a good look at them. One looks kind of... a mess. His hair is everywhere, and his shirt probably hasn’t seen a washing machine in weeks.  _He’s probably really laid back, and cool!!_ you tell yourself. The other looks pretty cool too, you think. He wears glasses and he has purple in his hair!  _Wow! He looks smart. I know I’ll go to him if I ever have any problems with homework..._

“This way to the meeting.” says the one with glasses, rather coldly. The other just shoots your group a wink and lopsided smile. You brush it off. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a more heartwarming welcome!” says Rose.

“Yeah, they were a plate of cookies away from being RAs of the year,” Dave agrees with Rose’s sentiment...

You notice a table with REFRESHMENTS! Score!  _Woah! Looks like... cookies? Ha, that’ll show Dave and Rose.... They really could be RAs of the year!! And what’s this? ...Faygo?_  You grab a small plate for some oreos, and a cup for the Faygo.

“Are you seriously gonna drink that shit bro? It’s like the red sugary saliva of a goblin salivating over flow so cold all atomic movement stops,” says Dave.

“What do you mean? It’s nice!”

“It’s shit, John.”

“Hey! They’re college students! They’re probably on a budget!” Jade says with a smile. 

“Alright, dudes!” says the disheveled RA “Are you ready Mother fucking miracles happening! Welcome to college, dudes!” He throws his arms up in the air and gives a smile.  _There’s no way he’s as crazy as he seems... probably just putting on a show!_

After a pause, the other RA steps in. “Ok sure, miracles,” he says, giving a grimace to his taller counterpart. “My name is Eridan. This is Gamz-”

“I’m Gamzee, little bros! We’re your RAs!” 

“Uh, yeah. We’re your RAs. There’s a lot we need to talk about at this meeting so, we should get started.”

“Make sure you guys get your Faygo! Nectar of the mother fucking gods amirite?”

“Gamzee, shut up.... as I was saying, a lot to get done. There are forms going around. Those are roommate contracts. The contracts all say who is rooming together. It’s very important that you decide room rules, get these signed, and return them to me by the end of the week. Is that clear?”

Everyone in the room nods.  _Wow, he seems kinda, kinda angry!_  

“And be sure to have a lot of fun, everybody! Get excited!” says Gamzee. Eridan rolls his eyes.  _He’s probably just having a bad day!_

You decide to look down at this contract. When you signed up, you asked to live with your friend Dave! Best friends, to the end, living together in college.  _So sweet,_ you tell yourself, relishing in the though maybe a little too long before you actually decide to read. 

 

**Room 411 - RA Gamzee Makara**

**Room 418 - RA Eridan Ampora**

**Room 412 - Harley, Jade. Lalonde, Rose.**

**Room 413 - Egbert, John. Vantas, Karkat.**

**Room 414 - Nitram, Tavros. Strider, Dave.**

**Room 415 - Captor, Sollux. Zahhak, Equius.**

**Room 416 - Maryam, Kanaya. Serket, Vriska.**

**Room 417 - Leijon, Nepeta. Megido, Aradia. Pyrope, Terezi.**

 

_Wait... wait a second!! I’M SUPPOSED TO ROOM WITH DAVE!! Who’s this... Karkat guy? WHAT THE HECCKKK!_

“Dave? Dave did you look at this?” you’re so flustered.

“Yeah... what did you do Egbert, did you not request me?”

“No! I did! And look! Rose and Jade get to live together. Uhm, excuse me!”

“Yeah?” responds Gamzee.

“Uh, I requested to live with my friend Dave here and... well, I’m not living with him.” Gamzee takes the paper from your hand. He takes a good look at it. He gives it a quarter turn... then again... then again, when from the back of the room you hear,

“WHO THE FUCK IS JOHN EGBERT?”

Welcome to college. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by littlebearursaminor. Thanks for reading!


End file.
